


No pensis que saps el què penso

by Sora2937



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Com una simple trucada de Feliks capgira el dia de Toris. [Història del 2011 en motiu de l'aniversari de Feliks).





	No pensis que saps el què penso

**Author's Note:**

> Els personatges no són meus, són propietat de Hidekaz Himaruya

El sol començava a sortir per l'horitzó i la seva llum es filtrava per les escletxes de la persiana de l'habitació. Enmig de la penombra es podia sentir una respiració tranquil·la provinent del llit. Allà, hi havia una persona de cabells castanys, llargs fins a les espatlles, dormint plàcidament, gràcies en part, a la funda nòrdica que el cobria i per l'altra, pel cansament que l'havia derrotat el dia anterior.

Llavors, enmig del silenci, sonà el telèfon que no provocà ninguna reacció per part d'aquella persona a causa del son tant profund en el que es veia immersa. Quan s'esgotà els timbres d'espera, tornà el silenci. Al cap d'un minut, aquest es veié altre cop interromput pel so del telèfon. Aquesta vegada, la persona dormida es mogué per entre les flassades, incòmode pel soroll, i deixava anar algunes paraules intel·ligibles. Llavors quan sonà l'últim timbre d'espera del telèfon, no tornà el silenci, sinó que el telèfon continuà sonant. Finalment, la persona del llit es despertà i remugant, s'apropà fins a l'extrem d'aquest, evitant entrar en contacte amb el fred de la casa. Tragué la mà de dins les flassades, agafà el telèfon i tot portant-se'l a l'orella digué:

\- Sí?

\- Noi, ja era hora que em contestessis! -digué una veu nasal i una mica plorosa a l'altra banda de la línia- Ja no sabia que més fer!

\- Feliks? -preguntà el castany incorporant-se de cop i volta, afegint preocupat- Què passa?

\- Toris! Com que espavilis i vinguis a casa, de pressa! -exclamava desesperat Feliks veient que el seu amic li costava respondre.

\- Però què et passa!? -Toris intentava fer temps mentre anava d'una banda a l'altra de l'habitació, buscant i agafant la roba que necessitava.

\- Se m'ha trencat!... -explicà la veu plorosa de Feliks.

\- A-ara vinc! Em canvio i vaig cap allà, només... Feliks? Feliks!

Estranyat pel silenci sobtat, començà a cridar el seu amic desesperat i preocupat per saber el motiu del seu plor. Al no rebre resposta, es quan s'adonà que la trucada s'havia penjat. Immediatament, es canvià de roba a una velocitat que faria envejar a Francis, baixà a la planta baixa, agafà les claus de casa i del cotxe i sortí d'una revolada cap a l'exterior on entrà al cotxe.

Mentre conduïa en direcció a casa de Polònia les pitjors escenes es presentaven dins del seu cap fent-li augmentar encara més les presses per arribar al seu destí. Ja havia sospesat la idea de que Rússia li estigués fent una visita a Polònia amb aquella aixeta de gas, que Bielorússia li trencava els dits per intentar que no s'apropés al seu germà, que Francis l'hagués enganyat altre cop en un intent de repartir amor o que un Arthur ebri s'hagués confós de casa i ara estava envoltat d'aquells éssers invisibles que tant espantaven a Feliks. Quan la seva imaginació es quedava sense més idees, s'adonà que ja estava entrant en el camí de terra que conduïa a la casa de Feliks.

Un cop allà, deixà el cotxe de qualsevol manera i corregué cap a la porta del darrere que sabia que mai es tancava i l'obrí d'una revolada. La cuina tenia la mateixa temperatura de l'exterior cosa que esgarrifà encara més a Toris, que coneixia la mania del seu amic de menjar aquells palets des de bon matí. Quan s'encaminà passadís enllà, sentí uns singlots provinents de la sala d'estar. Quan hi arribà, obrí la porta d'una revolada tot exclamant:

\- Feliks, sóc jo! Què ha...?

No pogué finalitzar la pregunta en veure l'estat de la sala amb algunes parets pintades de color rosa i en un racó, un cavall de pèl marró mastegant el què havia estat una catifa. Per altra banda, Feliks que estava agenollat al terra, dirigí la vista al visitant i quan el reconegué, s'aixecà d'una revolada i es llençà als braços de Toris.

\- Toris! Com que ja començava a pensar que no vindries!

\- Feliks... Què significa tot això? I el cavall...?

\- Toris, noi, com que hauràs d'anar a l'oculista. No és un cavall, és un pony! Oi que és maco? I les parets? Ja sabia que el color rosa és el millor de tots... El què passa es que com que la pintura no acaba d'anar bé i per això ha quedat així...

\- ...Ah! Estàs bé? Què t'han fet mal?

\- No, no estic bé, mira això!

Acte seguit mostrà una cinta vermella. Veient que la mirada confusa de Toris, Feliks bufà i digué:

\- Per déu, Toris! Com que ets molt lent eh! Mira! La cinta se m'ha trencat i ja no en tinc més! Què faré jo ara? No puc pas decorar l'habitació i...

\- Feliks...

\- ... Després hi ha el tema de la pintura, com que no entenc perquè no s'enganxa i...

\- Feliks! –exclamà Lituània intentant cridar l'atenció de Polònia. Un cop la tingué preguntà- No em diguis que m'has cridat per una cinta trencada...

\- No és una cinta qualsevol, és LA cinta!

\- Feliks… Són les sis de matí! Si vols una cinta esperat a que obrin les botigues!

\- I què? Bé que tu et despertes més d'hora quan vols! I això no pot esperar! Cal que estigui llest per avui mateix!

Sense poder-s'ho creure, Toris s'agafà el pont del nas per posar ordre als seus pensaments. Per una banda, tenia ganes de marxar i deixar a Feliks per tal que s'apanyés sol però per l'altra, no volia fer un lleig al seu amic i per molt que desitgés tornar al seu llit calentó, no podria reconciliar el son per culpa de les fortes emocions. A més, no podia deixar plantat al seu amic justament aquell dia. Sospirant dirigí la mirada a Feliks tot dient:

\- Està bé, t'ajudaré a endreçar-ho tot.

Feliks que havia tornat al seu món de color rosa, mirà al seu amic i exclamà:

\- Eh? Com que estava clar que m'havies d'ajudar! Noi de vegades no t'entenc, eh. I per on comencem perquè no tinc ni la menor idea de què fer!

\- Primer de tot és treure el pony d'aquí i...

\- NO! –corrent abraçà l'animal i digué- El pony es quedarà aquí. A fora fa massa fred i es congelarà! Ah, ja ho sé! No vols que el Fonks estigui aquí perquè li tens enveja!

\- Feliks que és un cavall! No li fa res el fred i perquè li he de tindre enveja?

\- Noi com t'ho he de dir que no és un cavall? És un P-O-N-Y, pony!

\- Aviam, Feliks, t'ho embrutarà tot! Vols que la pintura acabada d'estrenar es vegi de color negre minuts després?

Finalment, Feliks accedí a la petició de Toris i s'emportà en Fonks cap a l'estable mentre Toris investigava l'assumpte de la pintura. Resultà que era pintura a l'oli, normal què no hagués funcionat. Deixant anar un sospir, es dedicà a tapar i apilar els pots de pintura a un racó de la sala. Després, agafà totes les cintes i papers que estaven dispersos per tota la sala i els guardà en una bossa d'escombraries que deixà al costat dels pots de pintura. Un cop ho tingué tot net i notant que Feliks encara no havia tornat, es dirigí cap a l'estable a veure què passava. Allà es trobà a Feliks que s'havia distret raspallant el pèl de l'animal. Quan notà la presència del seu amic, digué:

\- Toris! Oi, que com que està molt millor així? És que quan l'he deixat, noi, he vist que tenia el pèl aspre així que com que l'havia d'arreglar!

\- Feliks... – somiquejà Toris una mica deprimit pel dia que li esperava, i decidint seguir la corrent del seu veí, continuà- Sí, està molt bé però vols arreglar la sala d'estar o no?

\- És clar que sí! Com que una cosa va darrere de l'altre. Què no veus que són les set del matí? Tenim tot el dia per fer-ho!

Dit això, els dos nois s'encaminaren cap a dins de la casa on Toris intentà explicar la situació al seu amic. Veient que no avançaven gens, decidí apropar-se al hipermercat més proper i comprar allà tot el que necessitessin.

Ja era el migdia quan tornaren de la compra. Feliks corregué cap a la casa, eufòric i carregat amb més paquets dels que podia portar de manera que molts anaren caient pel camí. Toris veient que no hi havia res més al cotxe, es dedicà a recollir els paquets que havien anat caient. Aquella compra matutina l'havia deixat baldat. No només havia hagut de triar el material adequat pel que volien fer sinó que a més, havia hagut de vigilar a Feliks que en més d'una ocasió s'havia perdut o havia quedat encantat amb alguns productes estrambòtics. Ara per ara, Toris només desitjava acabar com més aviat la feina i poder asseure's tranquil·lament en un sofà. Un cop traspassà el llindar de la casa, el rebé l'olor dolça de la típica sopa polonesa pel que després de deixar els paquets a la sala, es dirigí cap a la cuina. Allà el rebé un Feliks amb un clip al cabell i un davantal de color rosa que digué:

\- Com que és molt tard i ja és hora de dinar, no creus?

\- Eh? Doncs sí...

\- Doncs, va a què esperes? Vés a parar la taula! Aix, com que se t'ha de dir tot eh...

\- Ja va, ja va... –digué Toris més que derrotat.

El dinar fou en major mesura tranquil tot i que Feliks no parava d'enraonar sobre els diferents projectes que tenia per remodelar la sala d'estar.

Un cop acabaren, Feliks es dedicà a tapar tots els mobles per ordre de Toris mentre que aquest preparava el material. Acte seguit, es posaren a enganxar el paper rosa a les parets. Tardaren tres hores en tindre-ho acabat i sense saber ben bé el motiu, acabaren tots dos plens de la cola per enganxar. Bé, Toris sí que ho sabia: en un moment de descuit, Feliks es quedà enganxat al paper i per intentar treure-se'l, l'havia començat a sacsejar de manera que esquitxà la cola per tot arreu. Veient que estava enganxifós, Feliks es volia anar a banyar però Toris li tragué la idea del cap perquè encara havien de penjar les decoracions i els quadres, que tot i ser una feina innòcua, podia passar qualsevol cosa amb Feliks voltant per allà. I no anava desencaminat. Quan finalment havien acabat de fer els forats a les parets pels quadres, penjar les cintes, els globus i els fanalets de paper, tots dos estaven plens de pols de la paret i cendres de la xemeneia. La primera, degut a l'emoció de Feliks de veure com sortia la pols de la paret, n'havia agafat per llançar-ne per tota la sala com si estigués en una boda llançant arròs. En canvi, la segona havia estat en el moment que Toris, enfilat dalt d'una escala per fer un forat a la paret, caigué dins la xemeneia aixecant un núvol de cendra. I tot perquè en Feliks s'havia repenjat a l'escala i aquesta s'havia plegat, incapaç de suportar el pes dels dos. Feliks en veure l'aspecte del seu amic, començà a riure i encara ho féu més quan Toris el reflectí en un mirall i veié que ell estava igual de brut que l'altre.

Un cop ja havien retirat els papers de diari i els llençols que protegien el terra i els mobles de la sala d'estar, els dos nois miraren en satisfacció el resultat del seu treball.

\- Uah! Com que ha quedat genial! –exclamà Feliks.

\- Doncs sí... –comentà Toris.

\- Doncs com que ara ja és l'entorn idoni per celebrar-ho!

\- Eh? Celebrar el què?

Davant d'aquesta pregunta, Feliks es girà cap a Toris que el mirava amb una mirada interrogant i veient que anava de debò, obrí els ulls amb sorpresa però immediatament, adoptà la seva actitud de sempre tot dient:

\- Doncs què va a ser? Celebrar la reforma de la sala d'estar!

\- Ah, és clar...

\- Però com que m'agafo el bany jo primer!

Sense donar temps de dir res més, Feliks desaparegué escales amunt en direcció al bany. Toris sospirà i es dedicà a llençar les escombraries, sabent que el seu amic estaria com a mínim una hora al bany. Per tal de no embrutar res, col·locà un llençol en un sofà i s'assegué per llegir un diari que portava al cotxe.

Havia llegit mig diari quan sonà el timbre de la casa. Veient que Feliks encara estava al bany, s'encaminà cap al rebedor i obrí la porta.

\- Ah, ja sabia que estaries aquí, da... –digué una veu infantil.

\- S-senyor Rússia! –exclamà Toris sorprès i mig espantat.- A què es deu la seva visita? –preguntà nerviós.

\- Res, només que quan ens hem presentat a casa teva i hem vist que no hi eres, se'ns ha acudit que potser estaves aquí... –explicà Iván somrient.

\- Sí, bé, és que Feliks m'ha trucat i...

\- Au, marxem germà... –digué una veu femenina.

\- Ah, senyoreta Natasha... –saludà Toris somrient en veure aparèixer la figura de Bielorússia de darrere del seu germà.- Com es troba avui?

\- Germà, marxem abans no se'ns encomani l'estupidesa d'aquell idiota... –digué la jove, ignorant la pregunta de Toris.

\- Sí, sí –digué Iván somrient una mica apurat en veure's acorralat per la seva germana- Em plau veure que amb la nostra visita, t'hem alegrat el dia almenys...

\- Eh? Com? –preguntà Toris confós.

\- Suposo que estar tot un dia amb ell deu ser un suplici, almenys ara has somrigut que abans estaves molt seriós...

\- Ah, sí? D-de debò? –preguntà Toris insegur.

\- Sí, a casa també t'ho passaves molt bé amb els teus germans i amb nosaltres. De fet, somreies molt més que no pas ara, da...

\- A-això semblava...?

\- Sí, da, bé doncs ja ens veurem a la pròxima conferència mundial...

\- Ah, sí, adéu senyor Rússia... –s'acomiadà Toris i quan les dues figures ja eren lluny, tancà la porta.

Es recolzà a la porta tot pensant en el que li havia dit Iván sense veure-hi cap sentit.

\- Toris! –cridà Feliks des de la planta de dalt- Com qui era, el que ha picat al timbre?

\- Ah, ningú Feliks!

\- EH? Com que ha estat un fantasma!? Segur que és obra d'Arthur que ha descobert qui va fer desaparèixer la seva última tanda d'scones...

\- Això vas fer? –preguntà Toris amb la veu tremolosa a causa del riure que intentava amagar.

\- És clar! Com que no podia deixar que aquella cosa deambulés més per la sala de les conferències... Bé, com que ja li decoraré la sala d'estar de color rosa com a disculpes... Ja et pots banyar, Toris.

\- Ah, molt bé.

Toris entrà al bany, ignorant que Feliks havia sentit d'amagat tota la conversa amb Rússia i Bielorússia. Sense voler-hi donar més voltes, aparentant que no s'adonava de res, baixà a la sala d'estar on mirà amb tristesa la reforma d'aquesta. Aquell era un dia especial, era el seu dia, per això havia decidit fer una cosa diferent i passar-s'ho bé en companyia del seu veí. Però no podia evitar pensar en les paraules de Rússia: "Suposo que estar tot un dia amb ell deu ser un suplici, almenys ara has somrigut que abans estaves molt seriós". Si hi pensava detingudament, semblava que el seu amic no s'ho estava passant gens bé, al contrari, que estava fent tot allò en contra de la seva voluntat i que l'arrossegava a fer tot allò. Ell era molt tímid i aquesta qualitat li impedia dir moltes de les coses que li volia dir.

Ja des dels seus records més antics, ja apareix en Toris. Al principi tenia por o respecte, no sabria especificar-ho, degut a que no sabia quin tipus de persona era, i tot i que se suposava que l'havia de defensar de possibles atacs enemics, pot ser resultava ser un monstre que més que necessitar protecció calia tancar-lo en una cel·la. Tot i això, a còpia d'estar amb ell i veure que era una bona persona començà a voler veure'l cada dia. Desenvolupà una mena de dependència que semblava que l'altre també gaudia amb la seva companyia. Aquesta relació es congelà en el moment que perderen contra Rússia i aquest els separà, emportant-se a Toris, és clar que la frase que li dedicà no fou la més afortunada... Però què volia que fes? Havien perdut i per molt que el cridés no podia pas treure un as de la màniga perquè ja ho havien provat tot... Així passaren els anys, sense tenir cap notícia de l'altre fins després de la segona guerra mundial, que Toris el visità diverses vegades per controlar les seves ferides. Agh, aquella havia estat una època fastigosa, encara algunes cicatrius li feien mal quan ho recordava. Però malgrat el dolor de les ferides, aquest disminuïa quan es despertava i tenia a Toris al seu costat. A partir d'aquest moment, es pogueren veure més sovint, no tot el que ell desitjava, per culpa de l'ombra de Rússia que intentava, carregant de feina a Toris, que no es poguessin veure. Finalment, amb la caiguda de la URRS Lituània s'havia alliberat i ara tornaven a estar com abans. Però, Feliks podia notar que no tot era com abans i que la relació pot ser era més distant que no pas abans. Si pogués tornar al passat intentaria arreglar tantes coses... Però per sobre de tot arreglaria aquella estúpida frase desafortunada que potser és la que ho desencadenà tot. Ara per ara, però, intentava no perdre la poca relació que tenien, fent totes aquelles coses que no tenien cap mena de sentit. De sobte, veié que al terra hi havia gotes d'aigua i s'adonà que estava plorant.

\- Tsk... Com que això no... He de ser fort...

Però notant que les cames no li aguantaven el pes, s'agenollà al terra on continuà donant voltes a l'assumpte. "A casa t'ho passaves molt bé amb els teus germans i amb nosaltres. De fet, somreies molt més que no pas ara" Què volia dir amb això? Què Toris preferia estar en aquella casa que tant de mal li havien fet que no pas amb ell? No podia oblidar aquelles cicatrius horribles que tenia a l'esquena, però si tenia en compte que allà estava la Natasha, la cosa canviava... Aquella estúpida que li havia trencat els dits en una sortida. Sí ell tingués una cita amb en Toris intentaria que s'ho passés bé... Ah, espera, no era allò una mena de sortida? Llavors no estava aconseguint res de tot allò...

Immers en els seus pensaments, sentí com la porta del bany s'obria i Toris baixava les escales en direcció a la sala d'estar així que d'una revolada s'aixecà, es secà les llàgrimes i decidí encarar-se al problema.

\- Ah, ets aquí Feliks! –digué Toris aliè als pensaments del seu veí- Comencem a celebrar la reforma?

\- No, si no en tens ganes...

\- Eh? Ei, Feliks què...?

\- Per una vegada a la vida digués el que vols realment! –exclamà Feliks, encarant-se a en Toris.

El de cabell castanys en veure que el seu amic tenia els ulls vermells, segurament per les llàgrimes, el mirà sorprès i confós.

\- Et penses que sóc burro!? Bé, tu i tothom! Us penseu que no me n'adono de res? De com em critiqueu a les meves espatlles!? Però ho faig expressament perquè encara que em reboti, ningú em pren seriosament!

\- Ehm, Feliks... –digué Toris intentant calmar l'explosió d'emocions del seu amic, sense entendre d'on venia.

\- No, Feliks, no! Ara m'escoltes! És evident que he escoltat la conversa amb Rússia!

\- Ah! –exclamà Toris i acte seguit, adoptà un posat de culpabilitat.

\- Ah, ara sí eh? –respirant fons i disminuint la intensitat de la veu, digué- Si realment no vols estar aquí o no tenies ganes d'ajudar-me, només m'ho havies de dir... –les llàgrimes inundaren els ulls impedint-li veure res, però no deixà que això l'aturés així que continuà- Ho hagués entès i m'hauria apanyat sol... No hagués acabat avui però m'és igual...

\- Feliks...

\- Si de debò t'ho passés tan bé a casa de Rússia, endavant, ves-hi! Ja no et molestaré més, de debò... Em sap greu haver-te molestat, no era la meva intenció...

Sense deixar temps a què el lituà es pogués explicar sortí de la sala d'estar. Per la seva banda, Toris es quedà palplantat a on estava, intentant assumir les últimes paraules del seu amic. Finalment, adonant-se de la situació, corregué en la mateixa direcció per on havia desaparegut el polonès. A la cuina no hi havia ni rastre d'ell a excepció de la seva porta oberta així que es llançà cap a l'exterior sense cap mena d'abric. Mirà al seu voltant i en no veure'l, cridà:

\- Feliks!

Com s'esperava, no obtingué cap resposta de manera que es dirigí cap al primer lloc on cregué que el podia trobar: a l'estable. Quan obrí la porta de fusta i traspassà el llindar, sentí uns singlots provinents de la primera quadra que en aquell moment estava buida. En obrir les portetes superiors i inferiors de la quadra, veié a Feliks assegut en un racó, amagant el front en els genolls.

\- Feliks...

El nomenat aixecà una mica el cap i en veure qui era, mirà al terra tot dient:

\- Què vols? No t'he dit que facis el que vulguis? Llavors...

\- Feliks, abans t'he deixat parlar, ara em toca a mi parlar.- s'apropà al seu amic i tot posant-se al seu nivell, preguntà- M'escoltaràs?

En veure que el ros assentia, somrigué satisfet i començà:

\- A veure Feliks, de debò creus que prefereixo estar a casa de Rússia abans que a la teva?

\- Doncs sí... Allà almenys t'ho passes bé...

\- Evidentment que allà somreia! Però perquè no tenia cap més remei i no perquè m'ho passés bé precisament!

\- Eh? –preguntà Feliks sense entendre res.

\- Allà somreia perquè si no ho feia m'hagués oblidat de com es fa a hores d'ara! Així que m'estàs dient que prefereixo estar en aquella casa que em maltractaven i on no era jo mateix que a casa teva on puc fer el què vulgui?

\- Home...

\- Doncs no, ja t'ho dic jo! Allà no hi tornaria encara que la Natasha em donés una altra cita!

\- V-Vale... –xiuxiuejà Feliks adonant-se que pot ser estava equivocat si Toris negava una cosa com aquesta.

\- I d'altra banda, és cert que aixecar-me a les sis del matí no ha esta unes de les millors idees que has tingut, però jo m'ho passo bé veient les tonteries que fas... Encara que de vegades em preocupa més la teva salut o el fet que cridis tant l'atenció, i pel que fa a les peticions ja fa massa temps que les fas així que ja m'he acostumat...

A hores d'ara, Feliks començava a estar vermell a causa de la vergonya que l'envaïa en veure que ho havia mal interpretat tot i havia muntat un drama.

\- I per últim, no podia deixar que passessis un dia com avui tot sol...

\- Eh? –preguntà Feliks confós. Pot ser que es referís...

Toris es posà una mà a la butxaca i en tragué un paquet embolicat amb paper de regal decorat amb un llaç blau i tot apropant-li a Feliks, que ho mirava amb els ulls oberts de la sorpresa, digué amb un somriure:

\- Per molts anys, Feliks.

Com que el ros no es movia, Toris començà a preocupar-se de manera que agafant al ros pel braç, digué:

\- Feliks...?

\- No t'he n'has oblidat..? –xiuxiuejà Feliks.

\- És clar que no! Quan m'he oblidat jo del teu aniversari, a veure?

En aquell moment, Feliks recordà que per molt que no es veiessin, sempre s'enviaven els regals d'aniversari el dia que tocava. Mostrant un somriure tímid i no podent guardar-se més la felicitat que l'omplia, exclamà tot llançant-se als braços del seu amic:

\- Gràcies, Toris! T'estimo!

\- Uah! E-espera! Q-que caurem...!

Sense poder aguantar el pes de tots dos, Toris caigué enrere quedant amb el cul a terra i en Feliks estirat tota la seva llargària sobre seu. Feliks en adonar-se de com estaven començà a riure, un riure que contagià a Toris. Finalment, el lituà proposà tornar a casa però Feliks es negà perquè volia obrir primer el regal i ja coneixent la seva tossuderia, no li replicà.

\- Uah! Són perfectes! Com que m'encanten!

\- Sí? M'alegro. Quan les vaig veure, vaig pensar en tu així que les vaig comprar.

\- Noi, com que ara mateix me les poso!

Altre cop, Feliks sortí corrent en direcció a la casa i fou Toris l'encarregat de tancar l'estable i la porta de la cuina per evitar que es colés més fred del que ja havia entrat.

\- Feliks, on...? –cridà Toris.

\- Mira! Com que em queden genial? –exclama Feliks plantant-se davant del lituà.

\- S-sí... –digué Toris aguantant el riure.

\- Doncs com que comenci la festa! Avui ningú anirà a dormir sense el meu permís!

\- EH!? P-però jo necessito dormir! –exclamà Toris parant en sec el riure.

\- Noi com que sones com un vell, quina edat tens? No saps que la nit és boja? –explicà Feliks.

\- Jove, la nit és jove... –corregí Toris.

\- Com que m'és igual, al final anem a para al mateix lloc! Au, anem a fer el sopar.

\- Està bé... –digué Toris derrotat arremangant-se les mànigues.

Tots dos començaren a preparar el sopar enmig de bromes i rialles. En cap moment, Feliks desféu les dues cuetes, agafades amb unes gomes de color rosa, adornades amb unes pastanagues ni els dos clips platejats adornats amb unes estrelles daurades.


End file.
